Kissing 101
by Phantom-of-Fantasy
Summary: As Shikamaru and Temari's "could-be" relationship starts heating up, Shikamaru gets cold feet: he's never been kissed. Can his nosy teammate Ino help him out? Or will it just cause more drama between the "happy couple"! R & R and as always, ENJOY! XD
1. Shika's Secret

Hey all, **Phantom-of-Fantasy** here, bringing you a (hopefully) short "crack" fanfiction story. I'll only be updating this one when I have time...and between my work load and my OTHER Naruto fanfic (_**A Complicated Situation** check it out if you haven't yet!_) this one is kind of on the back burner. I actually came up with this idea when I was "doodle/brainstorming" for inspiration in the next chapter of **ACS** (see above story mentioned). But it turned out to be a cute idea that i'm going to stick with. I'm still not sure of the outcome myself, but hopefully I'll post a new chapter soon!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Duh. Do I really have to say it? I don't own Naruto and company. If I did, rest assured that Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Shikamaru, Neji, and a few others would be stashed away in my closet so no other fan-girl could have them...Just kidding around, I'm not that crazy!

* * *

**Summary:** As Shikamaru and Temari's "could-be" relationship starts heating up, Shikamaru gets cold feet: he's never been kissed. Can his nosy teammate Ino help him out? Or will it just cause more drama between the "happy couple"?! R & R and as always, ENJOY!

Oh, and this is during Shippuden. Not sure how much of this will follow the anime/manga plots though... XD

* * *

"Shikamaru! Wake up, you lazy ass!" A girl's voice screeched at him. The dark-haired boy yawned and stretched out his arms before daring to open his eyes. A frowning turquoise-eyed, light blonde-haired girl towered over him, with her hands on her hips. "Would you get up already?!"

"Inooooo…" he whined, rolling over onto his side. He suddenly felt himself get flipped over. The blonde girl shook him, trying to wake him up. Shikamaru moaned wordlessly and tried to hit her with his arm. She dodged his pathetic attempt and completely knocked him off the small platform.

"Ow! What the hell?" he snarled. Ino smirked.

"I knew I'd find you up here day-dreaming…did you forget that we have visitors from Suna coming today?"

"Oh…shit" Shikamaru mumbled, rubbing his head where it had smashed against the ground. "What a drag…"

"Of course, your **girlfriend** will be here soon with the delegation…" Ino continued smugly.

"She's not my girlfriend," he protested weakly, looking around for his chunin vest, which he had taken off to use as a pillow. The blonde girl picked it up and dusted it off before handing it to him with an evil grin.

"You **say** she's not your girlfriend…but your eyes show the real story. How else do you explain spending so much time together? Working with her about the Chunin Exams is just an excuse…the two of you probably run off somewhere to make out!"

Shikamaru turned a deep shade of red and spluttered angrily at her. "Hey! That's not true! And even if it was…it wouldn't be any of your business, Ino!"

"HA! It **is **true. Don't lie to me Shikamaru…we've been teammates for too long," she smiled.

"I'm really not lying though. I haven't even had my first kiss yet…" he muttered, looking away.

Ino's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Shut up and leave me alone."

"Shikamaru Nara! You cannot expect me to believe that you are total lip virgin!"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ignore her. She kept pestering him about it even as they started down the stairs to go to the main Konoha gate. Shikamaru finally turned to her and grabbed her arm.

"Ino…SHUT UP! I don't need everyone in the village to know about personal information about me. So don't go and spread it around. I know you like to gossip, but please keep this to yourself…I'm asking you as a personal favor…as a friend," he whispered. At first his voice was furious but it had softened by the end of his rant. Ino gazed at him, wide-eyed.

"OK Shika, I won't breathe a word."

"Thanks," he sighed with relief. The two arrived at the gate to find everyone else waiting for them…including an impatient dark-blonde haired girl with an enormous fan, standing with her hands on her hips. Ino quickly stepped away from Shikamaru.

"Hey Temari. How've you been?" the dark-haired boy asked nervously as the Sand girl's face broke out into a smile.

* * *

_**Review and I may be tempted to post the next chapter that I've already written...XD**_

Phantom


	2. Temari's Attempt

Hey all, **Phantom-of-Fantasy** here, bringing you CHAPTER TWO of "Kissing 101", a (hopefully) short "crack" fanfiction story. I'm still not sure of the outcome myself (ShikaTema or ShikaIno), but I'll post a new chapter soon!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Duh. Do I really have to say it? I don't own Naruto and company. If I did, rest assured that Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Shikamaru, Neji, and a few others would be stashed away in my closet so no other fan-girl could have them...Just kidding around, I'm not that crazy!

* * *

**Summary:** As Shikamaru and Temari's "could-be" relationship starts heating up, Shikamaru gets cold feet: he's never been kissed. Can his nosy teammate Ino help him out? Or will it just cause more drama between the "happy couple"?! R & R and as always, ENJOY!

Oh, and this is during Shippuden. Not sure how much of this will follow the anime/manga plots though... XD

* * *

The two chunin laughed again as they strolled through the village. The meeting for the day had ended and Shikamaru had offered to escort Temari to her lodgings for the night. They were having a good time reminiscing about their own adventures during the Chunin Exam.

"…Then you groaned, looked at me, and said 'Why do I always have to fight a girl?'" Temari snickered. "I wanted to kick your ass right then and there!"

Shikamaru grinned. "Well it ended up being a really good battle…we were well-matched opponents."

"I still can't believe you let me win after all that…and then you became a chunin! Unbelieveable…but you pulled it off." The dark-haired boy shrugged modestly. Temari glanced at him. "Why did you let me win?"

"Well, I really _was_ almost out of chakra. And it would have been too troublesome to continue…but I suppose another reason could have been that I thought you deserved to win," he looked at his feet and she stared at the buildings ahead.

"Oh…I always thought it was something else," she said slowly and softly.

"Like what?"

Temari actually blushed lightly. "I don't know…it was a stupid idea really…I thought…maybe…you had a crush on me or something…dumb, I know…" she trailed off. Shikamaru remained quiet for an extended moment.

"Well, that could have influenced my decision too…" he said so quietly that Temari thought she dreamed it.

The pair stopped in front of the hotel where the Sand delegation was staying. They refused to look at each other, both sure that the other had ignored their previous statements. Awkwardly, Temari turned to go inside, but stopped at the sound of Shikamaru's voice.

"Wait Temari-san…" he called.

She turned to him, a quizzical look on her face. "Yes?" she asked coolly. He reached out and pulled her into a sudden hug. She froze in his arms for a moment, but soon melted and returned the embrace. Temari pulled away slightly to see his face. She leaned in slowly towards him, their eyes locking.

Shikamaru broke away and leaned against the door awkwardly, trying to prevent his blush from showing. "Good night."

"'Night," Temari replied, confused. She went inside, still wondering what she had done wrong.

The dark-haired boy practically sprinted to the Yamanaka household and banged on the front door. Ino's father let him in since it was still early evening. Although he was used to Shikamaru's friendship with his daughter and his random visits, the Nara boy was not usually so agitated. Shikamaru raced up the stairs into Ino's room and blurted out his question. She looked at him in shock.

"You want me to WHAT?!"

* * *

_**Review and I may be tempted to post the next chapter soon...XD**_

Phantom


	3. Ino's Choice

Hey all, **Phantom-of-Fantasy** here, bringing you CHAPTER THREE of "Kissing 101", a (hopefully) short "crack" fanfiction story. I'm still not sure of the outcome myself (ShikaTema or ShikaIno), but I'll post a new chapter soon!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Duh. Do I really have to say it? I don't own Naruto and company. If I did, rest assured that Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Shikamaru, Neji, and a few others would be stashed away in my closet so no other fan-girl could have them...Just kidding around, I'm not that crazy!

* * *

**Summary:** As Shikamaru and Temari's "could-be" relationship starts heating up, Shikamaru gets cold feet: he's never been kissed. Can his nosy teammate Ino help him out? Or will it just cause more drama between the "happy couple"?! R & R and as always, ENJOY!

Oh, and this is during Shippuden. Not sure how much of this will follow the anime/manga plots though... XD

**WARNING:** Implied NejiTen, HinaKiba, SakuLee, and NaruSaku...don't like, don't read!

* * *

"You want me to what?!" repeated Ino, springing up from her seat at her desk.

"I want you to teach me how to kiss," Shikamaru replied easily before throwing himself facedown on the fluffy bed. The blonde girl blinked at his motionless form before breaking into hysterical laughter. Shikamaru lifted his head – it wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting.

"What's so funny?" he asked crossly.

"You're kidding right? You don't honestly expect me to fall for this trick, do you?"

"Ino-chan, it's NOT a joke. I need your help…and all you can do is laugh?" Shikamaru sat up and crossed his arms.

Ino finally stopped giggling and studied her friend's face. "Wow. You are serious. But…why can't you ask one of your guy friends for help?"

"First of all, Choji is less experienced than me…Naruto is too much of an idiot to know what a kiss is…Lee is, well, Lee…Kiba is a pervert and he'd just laugh…Shino is creepy and probably wouldn't know what to say…and Neji is too busy actually doing the kissing to tell me what to do. And I don't feel the need to kiss any of them to find out what it's like!" the dark-haired boy exclaimed. Ino hid smile – everything he said was true but…

"Whoa there! Wait a second…you actually want to kiss me?"

"How else am I supposed to learn anything?" Shikamaru asked pitifully.

"What about Sakura, Hinata, or Ten-ten? Surely you could borrow one of them for a bit…" Ino trailed off.

"You know Neji would kill me if I even mentioned the idea to Ten-ten plus she's too busy getting more 'experience' with him anyway…Hinata would pass out and Kiba would probably send Akamaru after me…and Sakura would either punch me in the face herself, or Lee and Naruto would come after me." Ino nodded slowly as Shikamaru continued. "You're one of my best friends, you're a girl, AND you're experienced. It's just…logical this way. Right?"

Ino sat back down at her vanity table. It was all true, but…things were more complicated now. Sasuke had been gone so long that she had gotten over him. And now that they were both chunin and still good friends, Ino and Shikamaru had spent a lot of time together…they were much closer and now she…well, she had developed a small crush on her intelligent yet lazy friend. To help him learn how to win another girl over with his lips might be too much to handle…but she'd do it. For Shika.

She stood up and paced around the room before finally turning to the boy on the bed. "Ok. I'll help you. But we're doing this MY way…" Shikamaru gulped – what did he get himself into?!

* * *

_**Review and I may be tempted to post the next chapter soon...XD**_

Phantom


	4. Kissing 101!

Hey all, **Phantom-of-Fantasy** here, bringing you CHAPTER FOUR of "Kissing 101", a (hopefully) short "crack" fanfiction story. I'm still not sure of the outcome myself (ShikaTema or ShikaIno), but I'll post a new chapter soon! It does seem to be leaning towards ShikaIno, but you never know! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Duh. Do I really have to say it? I don't own Naruto and company. If I did, rest assured that Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Shikamaru, Neji, and a few others would be stashed away in my closet so no other fan-girl could have them...Just kidding around, I'm not that crazy!

* * *

**Summary:** As Shikamaru and Temari's "could-be" relationship starts heating up, Shikamaru gets cold feet: he's never been kissed. Can his nosy teammate Ino help him out? Or will it just cause more drama between the "happy couple"?! R & R and as always, ENJOY!

Oh, and this is during Shippuden. Not sure how much of this will follow the anime/manga plots though... XD

* * *

The next day, Ino and Shikamaru arranged to meet at the boy's usual rooftop spot in order to stay out of the public eye. Ino nervously approached her friend, who was taking a short nap while awaiting her arrival. She cleared her throat and his dark eyes flew open.

"Hey teacher," he teased. She blushed.

"Hi Shika. Shall we get started?" It was his turn to become bright red.

"Uh, sure…" he watched and waited for her to move. Ino carefully sat down next to him and Shikamaru turned to face her.

"Oook…welcome to 'Kissing 101'," she giggled nervously. "So, this is basically how you'll be positioned before the 'big moment'. Sitting or standing, you'll probably end up about an arm's length apart. You'll be talking easily and then suddenly – silence. There's nothing left to say. Your eyes will lock and you'll know it's 'that time'," Ino blurted out in a rush, avoiding her friend's eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "What do you mean **I'll know**?! You've got to give me some sort of example! What if I don't know? What if I **think** it's 'that time' but she doesn't?! Help!"

"Calm down! Relax, I wouldn't send you out into the world before you were ready."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, causing Ino's bangs to flutter wildly. She smirked at him.

"You'll **both **know it's time because you'll get a tingling feeling in your stomach and your eyes **will** meet," she said confidently. Shikamaru opened his mouth to question her more, but she silenced him with a glare.

"You will lock gazes and start to lean in towards each other. Even if you start inching in first, she'll pick up on the hint and follow your lead.

"If you close your eyes too soon, you'll miss the desired 'target'. Close them too late, and it will just be awkward, **especially** if she notices it and her eyes open as well. Try to shut them slowly, closing them completely when you make contact with her lips.

"Now for you Shika, being a first timer and all that, you'll want to keep your mouth **closed**. Opening it will invite a French kiss, and you won't be prepared enough for that…oh and another small piece of advice – nearly **everyone **tilts their head to the right to avoid bumping noses. Its common kissing knowledge," Ino finished with a smile.

Shikamaru looked a little shell-shocked with his crash-course in kissing. "Um, Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe help me practice figuring out 'the moment'?"

"Sure," she replied easily, pulling him to his feet. "It'll be like this," Ino said, positioning him in front of her. She cleared her throat and tried to imitate Temari's voice. "Shikamaru, I've really enjoyed hanging out with you lately. It's been fun."

"I've been having a good time too," he murmured, his dark eyes finding her turquoise ones. Ino felt a fluttery sensation in her stomach as they simultaneously leaned towards each other. Both of them were slowly closing their eyes when suddenly Ino cleared her throat and turned away, her face flushed. Shikamaru seemed stunned, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

"So yeah…something like that…" she said, trying to control the erratic breathing of her heart.

* * *

_**Review and I may be tempted to post the next chapter soon...XD**_

Phantom


	5. The Chunin Ball

Hey all, **Phantom-of-Fantasy** here, bringing you CHAPTER FIVE of "Kissing 101", a (hopefully) short "crack" fanfiction story. I've gotten a few comment concerning the length of the chapters (IE: they're too short and choppy) but the whole point of this fanfiction, besides telling a cute story, was to experiment with different styles and lengths for my writing. So, sorry if the length isn't your cup of tea, but it's the way that this cookie crumbles...

Anywho, I've finally decided whether this is an ShikaIno or ShikaTema, but I "ain't" giving it away yet! And as always, check out my other story and enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer and Summary:** Same as other chapters. Look it up! XD

**WARNING:** Implied NejiTen, KibaHina, NaruHina, NaruSaku, LeeSaku...and Sai being his usual oblivious and idiotic self! (you gotta love him). But if you don't like, don't read!

* * *

"Why on earth would you do a stupid thing like that 'Grandma' Tsunade?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"Naruto, why are you even here? You're not a chunin!" Kiba exclaimed.

Tsunade sighed and propped up her head in her hands. "I invited him to this meeting. Anyway, this 'stupid thing' is supposed to become and yearly event for all chunin. The name **does **need some work, but you are all invited to the first annual Chunin Ball."

Tenten quickly jumped in. "Lady Tsunade, are we allowed to bring jonin to this event?"

"Yes, any jonin or genin are also allowed as long as they are accompanied by a chunin." Tenten squealed with joy. Sai just looked confused.

"What is the point of this 'ball' exactly? Is it a game?" he asked. Sakura answered his question.

"It's a party, where a bunch of people get together to talk, eat, dance, and stuff."

"This is also another way we are trying to keep good relations between villages. All of the chunin from all over the country are invited," Tsunade added. "The ball will be held on Friday. This gives you approximately five days for preparations. Dress is formal. Thank you." Her tone was final. The Leaf village chunin and Naruto left the Hokage's office, talking excitedly among themselves.

"Tsunade-sama said the other chunin would be coming to our village among the next few days. That should give us all a few options for dates," Sakura giggled to Ino and Hinata.

Kiba shoved Shino and Naruto out of the way to get near the Hyuga girl. "So Hinata…You. Me. Chunin Ball. Sound good?" he asked with a wink.

She blushed deep red. "Actually, K-Kiba I-"

"Hinata-chan already said she'd take me, since I'm only a genin," Naruto jumped in with a smug smirk. Sakura looked shocked and her face fell slightly. Sai watched her carefully as Lee made his way towards her.

"Sakura-san? Would you consider going with me to the Chunin Ball?" he asked.

"Uh…sure Lee. It'll be fun," she replied.

Ino walked silently between her teammates Shikamaru was lost in his own thoughts. The blonde girl sighed slightly – she was in over her head with this kissing business now – of course Shikamaru would invite Temari to go with him. Choji tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um…Ino, would you –"

"Hey Beautiful. Let's go to the Ball together," Sai interrupted, sliding up next to Ino. Choji's jaw dropped.

"Thanks anyway Sai, but I think Choji was about to ask me the same thing. Right, Choji?" the other boy nodded, still slightly shocked about being upstaged. "Well, I'd love to go with you." Shikamaru stopped walking for a second, but was saved by Tenten's excited squeal when she saw Neji waiting for her.

"Neji! You'll never believe what the Hokage wanted!"

* * *

_**Review and I may be tempted to post the next chapter (that I DO have written out)soon...XD**_

Phantom


	6. Preparations and Party Time!

Hey all, **Phantom-of-Fantasy** here, bringing you CHAPTER SIX of "Kissing 101", a short "crack" fanfiction story. Anywho, I've finally decided whether this is an ShikaIno or ShikaTema, but I "ain't" giving it away yet! This is also a sort of special treat since this chapter is twice the normal length! I WAS tempted to split this up, but I changed my mind...it flows better this way. Anway, as always, check out my other story and enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer and Summary:** Same as other chapters. Look it up! XD

**WARNING:** Implied LeeSaku, ShinoHina, NejiTen...and Kankuro being a perverted pig (not too bad in this story and I don't hate him) but if you don't like, don't read!

* * *

"Yeah, actually I can guess…there have been rumors going around about this dance thing," Neji said with a smirk. Tenten ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"So…you're coming with me, right?" she asked.

"Of course. I can't leave you alone in a room with all those chunin guys…" he replied as she giggled.

Ino turned to Sakura. "Let's go shopping for dresses!" she said with half-fake enthusiasm.

"Definitely! Hinata, Tenten, want to come with?" Sakura asked with a bright smile.

"S-sure," Hinata said as Tenten nodded happily. After giving Neji a quick peck on the cheek, she walked off with the rest of the girls.

"So…Shikamaru, who are you going to ask?" Choji wondered, opening a new bag of chips.

"Uh, not really sure," he mumbled. "What a drag, a ball?"

"This is going to be awesome!" Naruto cheered. Kiba glared at him before waving to all the other guys and heading home with Akamaru. Shino adjusted his glasses and also broke off from the group.

"I got to go. See you!" Choji said.

"Bye," Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Lee said in unison. Sai just smiled and waved.

* * *

Tenten already had an armful of dresses when the other girls finally made it to the racks. She headed towards the dressing rooms while they browsed. Once they were all changed, they stepped out to get everyone's opinion.

"Sakura, that is perfect for you!" Tenten cried, examining her friend's dress. The silk was the exact same shade of green as her eyes. It was strapless, floor length, and the color surprisingly did not clash with her hair. The pink-haired girl checked out her friends' choices.

Hinata actually looked comfortable in a pale pink chiffon dress, with a knee-length puffy skirt and spaghetti straps. Tenten had chosen a deep purple, nearly black dress with a strap over one shoulder. It was cut and wrapped around her as if it were two pieces of a dress, revealing her flat stomach. This was also a floor length dress.

Ino was the only one not completely satisfied with her choice. The blue halter top, knee length dress was very flattering on her and she couldn't quite put her finger on why it didn't feel right. The other girls were giggling and chatting away while checking out. Ino scanned the store once more, but to no avail.

"Ino-chan, you coming?" Sakura called.

"No, I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna try another store," she replied.

"Want company?" Hinata offered sweetly.

"It's OK, you guys go ahead."

"Bye! Don't forget, spa day on Thursday!" Tenten said as the girls left.

Ino spent another hour searching the Konoha stores before she finally found it.

"Yes! The** perfect** dress!" she cried out.

* * *

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So I figured, since you're in town anyway…maybe you'd like to come with me?"

Temari grinned. "Well, I suppose I could check my busy schedule…there's always room for you."

"Great," he blushed. "Um, pick you up here around seven?"

"Sound perfect. See you on Friday!" the blonde girl hugged him quickly and went inside. Shikamaru very uncharacteristically punched his fist into the air.

* * *

Temari's hair was straightened and let loose from her usual ponytails. Her deep red dress had a halter top with almost no back and had a high slit on both sides. The white sparkles decorating it matched Shikamaru's shimmering tie perfectly. The pair was immediately greeted by Kankuro when they walked in the door.

"Looking good sis! You clean up pretty good Nara…" Kankuro smirked. His face was free of his usual purple marks and his spikey brown hair was "hoodless"; it was obvious that most of the girls there appreciated his new look.

"Hey little brother, who'd you come with?" Temari teased.

"Eh, some chick from the Hidden Mist village. Kyaserin something…I forgot," he replied with a shrug. Temari hit him on the arm. "What?! She asked me and she was hot! I wouldn't have been able to come on my own!" Shikamaru stifled a laugh as his date led him away, shaking her head.

"Hey Shikamaru, Temari!" Sakura called from the dance floor. Lee smiled brightly and waved, but was too preoccupied with dancing with the pink-haired girl to say anything.

Kiba and Naruto were arguing about something loudly, but no one could really understand what it was about. Shino quietly asked Hinata to dance with him, and she nodded and blushed in reply.

Neji and Tenten were sitting closely at a table talking, their eyes locked. Everyone who passed them did a double-take, since Tenten dark brown hair was free from her normal buns and flowed neatly down her back. Shikamaru looked towards the buffet table for Choji. Excusing himself from Temari's side, he headed towards his friend.

"Hey Cho."

"Yo Shika. So, you and Temari, huh?" the chubby boy said with a grin, picking up a cookie.

"Yeah…So where's Ino?"

"Over there…she didn't want to witness my consumption of food, I guess," Choji pointed. Shikamaru looked over and his eyes widened.

The blonde girl had let her hair down and curled it loosely. But it was the three-quarter length silver dress that really set off her turquoise eyes. Ino let out a small giggle and turned to converse further with the girl next to her…Temari.

Both girls were stunning in their shimmering dresses. Suddenly, a slow song came on and couples crowded the dance floor. Shikamaru fixed his tie, looked over a Choji for support, and began walking across the room towards the two beautiful blondes. He was still almost unable to choose between them…**almost**…

* * *

_**Review and I may be tempted to post the FINAL chapter really REALLY soon...XD**_

**_I gotta keep you hanging somehow! Last chapter - oh the excitement! I may actually finish my first fanfiction!!_**

Phantom


	7. Final 1 ShikaTema

Hey all, **Phantom-of-Fantasy** here, bringing you CHAPTER SEVEN.A of "Kissing 101", a short "crack" fanfiction story. Here is Version 1 of the the final chapter. I'm trying to post Version2 also tonight! I hope you enjoy both!

* * *

**Disclaimer and Summary:** Same as other chapters. Look it up! XD

**WARNING:** Implied LeeSaku, ShinoNaruKibaHina, NejiTen...and ShikaTema with InoCho!!

* * *

"Hey Ino," Shikamaru said carefully. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks," she replied, somewhat startled. "So do you…" he smiled at her before turning to his date.

"So…shall we dance?" he asked. Temari smirked and grabbed his outstretched hand.

"Let's go."

Shikamaru led Temari out onto the dance floor with Ino watching. Her turquoise eyes were sad, but she turned around with a resigned sigh. _I knew this was coming…I helped him prepare for this_, she thought. She could no longer see the couple with their arms around each other. But she also couldn't see Choji walk up behind her.

"Um, Ino-chan? Want to dance?" He fiddled with his tie nervously as he waited for his date's reponse.

"Yeah, sure Choji," she smiled shyly at him. They went out onto the floor together, the slow song still playing softly. Moving around Neji and Tenten, Sakura and Lee, and a squabbling group consisting of Naruto, Kiba, and a silent-but-annoyed Shino with Hinata hovering nearby, they were able to find space on the floor. Ino slid her arms around his neck as Choji put his hands on her waist.

They swayed to the music. At first Ino was preoccupied with watching Shikamaru and Temari, but as the song went on, her eyes drifted towards Choji's, as his eyes met hers.

"Having fun?" he asked quietly in her ear. She shivered a little. _Whoa, where did that emotion come from?_ she wondered.

"Yes, I am," she replied in an equally soft tone. She leaned in closer, inhaling the comforting smell of barbeque potato chips. _I didn't realize how natural it felt to be in Choji's arms…_she thought._ Maybe it's a good thing I came with him instead of pining after Shikamaru forever._

Shikamaru was in fact dancing closely with his own date. Temari was resting her head on his chest and his arms circled her back. He noticed that his old teammates were enjoying the Chunin Ball as well.

"I thought they'd be good together," Temari murmured. Shikamaru looked at her questioningly and she nodded her head at Ino and Choji.

"Well, they look like they're having a good time," he said.

"Are you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you having a good time?" Temari asked.

"No," Shikamaru replied with a straight face. Temari pushed away from him with a scowl.

"Excuse me?'

"I'm not having a good time…I'm having a GREAT time with you."

"Oh, OK then," the dark blonde girl said with a smile. Shikamaru pulled her back towards him.

"So…"

"So…?"

"The song's almost over and there's something I've been meaning to do…" he murmured.

"And what would that be?" Temari smirked in reply.

"This…" Shikamaru leaned in towards her, his eyes starting to close as she met him halfway in a short sweet kiss.

Ino saw it happen and she smiled, holding Choji closer. _'Atta boy Shika!_ she cheered silently.

Temari came up for air first. "Wow."

"Wow is right,' Shikamaru replied. They kissed again, just as the final notes of the song ended and the room burst into applause.

And that is how Shikamaru nara got his first (and second) kiss.

* * *

_**Review, review, review, review, review!! XD**_

**_Oh the excitement! I'm almost finished with my first (finished) fanfiction!! (That was redundant, but oh well!)_**

Phantom


	8. Final 2 ShikaIno

Hey all, **Phantom-of-Fantasy** here, bringing you CHAPTER SEVEN.B of "Kissing 101", a short "crack" fanfiction story. Here is Version 2 of the the final chapter. I hope you enjoy both and thanks for sticking with my very first COMPLETED fanfiction story! Review!!

* * *

**Disclaimer and Summary:** Same as other chapters. Look it up! XD

**WARNING:** Implied LeeSaku, NaruKibaHina, NejiTen...and ShikaIno with ShinoTema!!

* * *

"Hey Ino," Shikamaru said carefully. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks," she replied, somewhat startled, but definitely pleased. "So do you…" he smiled at her before turning to his date.

"Uh, Temari? Do you mind if I ask Ino-chan to dance?" he asked. Temari smirked.

"Not at all. Have fun, I'll see you around later," she said, walking away.

"So…shall we?" Shikamaru reached out a hand to Ino. She looked at it for a moment, wide-eyed, before slowly slipping her fingers into his outstretched palm.

"Are you sure you should be doing this with me? Didn't you come here with a different blonde girl?" Ino asked him hesitantly.

"She understands...anyway, it looks like someone else has taken notice of her," he nodded towards Temari, who was currently deep in conversation with none other than Shino.

Naruto and Kiba were still arguing, completely unaware that Hinata was dancing with a chunin from the Rain village. Neji and Tenten were in their own little world on the dance floor; Lee and Sakura were cracking up in hysterics as they spun around in circles together.

"Besides, I think I came here tonight with the wrong person…" Shikamaru added softly.

"I'll be sure to let Choji know you wanted to ask him," Ino giggled nervously, looking over at their old teammate. Choji was actually not eating any longer - he appeared to be distracted by an attractive female chunin from the Sand village.

"Very funny," Shikamaru replied, pulling Ino towards him. "You know who I meant."

"I do?" she asked coyly, trying to cover up the erratic beating of her heart. _Sasuke certainly never made me feel like this…_she thought, her pulse still unsteady.

Shikamaru played it cool, although his own heart was nearly jumping out of his chest. He took Ino's hands and placed them around his neck before sliding his hands around her waist.

"You do…" he whispered confidently in her ear, sending delighted shivers up her spine.

He leaned in even closer and her breath caught in her throat. Neither spoke a word, but moved effortlessly together across the dance floor. Temari watched them a little sadly.

"I knew they would end up together," she said softly to herself. Shino still stood nearby and heard her.

"You did? Ino and Shikamaru?" His normally monotonous tone expressed surprise and doubt. He fiddled with his dark glasses a little. It was awkward enough for him to be in a suit tonight, but without even a tall collar to obscure his face, Shino felt very exposed.

"Yes…it was one of those feelings, you know?" Temari replied, glancing over at him.

"Do you…want to dance?" he asked suddenly. She nodded and they moved onto the floor together. Temari fit comfortably in Shino's arms…it wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be, but something was bugging her.

"May I?" she lifted her hands to his glasses. He hesitated for a moment but then nodded slightly. She slowly pulled them away. A pair of warm hazel eyes peeked out at her. Temari looked at him in shock.

"Wow…you shouldn't cover up so much…you look good without the layers." Shino smiled, which made his eyes light up. He and Temari continued to dance, although the blonde could now feel herself blushing.

Ino and Shikamaru were oblivious to Temari's discovery. The dark-haired boy finally broke their silence.

"So…I was taking these lessons and I never really got to try out what I learned in a real world situation…" Shikmaru trailed off.

"Oh? That's too bad…Myabe you should pay the teacher before you go off and try to use your new skills to –"

"You talk way too much sometimes," Shikamaru cut her off before completely silencing her with his lips. They kissed for a good amount of time before coming up for air.

"Was that payment enough?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Damn…I'm a REALLY good teacher," Ino said shakily. Shikamaru laughed softly and leaned in again. This time Ino pulled away.

"I think you're ready to learn some new techniques…" she smiled mischieveiously.

"Only if I get to try them out on you…" he replied in a playful tone.

"Oh, I'm counting on it…" Ino said.

And that's how Shikamaru Nara got his first (and second) kiss.

* * *

_**Review, review, review, review, review!! XD**_

**_Oh my! I finished with my first complete fanfiction!! Thanks so much to my faithful readers!_**

Phantom


End file.
